Cover Me
by KC Clark
Summary: HoratioCalliegh fic. How I think the episode with Calliegh and her engaged FBI friend should have ended. A little late. This is all.


**Cover Me**

**Authors Note:** This is my first CSI: Miami Fanfic but I have written some for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. I'm a Calleigh and Horatio shipper, don't hate me. R&R…

**Spoiler's:** None that I know of.

**Summary:** The way I think the episode with Calleigh and the FBI agent who was engaged should have ended. _I knew this is a little late but I just got my computer back up and running._

**Chapter 1: Come To Me**

"Hey Horatio." Calleigh said as she came into his office and sat down across the desk from him.

Horatio looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Good work on the case Calleigh." He said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk.

Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"How is your FBI friend?" He asked and watched as she looked away out the window.

"He's fine, his fiancée will take care of him but it was just a minor injury." She looked back at Horatio and he could see it in her eyes, the hurt and the pain.

"He didn't tell you he was engaged did he?" Horatio asked and sat up straight.

"No he didn't but he did invite me out for drinks to tell me but I thought something completely different."

Horatio smirked and nodded his head.

They sat in silence for several minutes then Horatio spoke.

"How would you like to have drinks with me at my place?"

Calleigh looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that." She said getting up when he did.

"Good, I'll drive."

Horatio opened the door to his home and let Calleigh walk through the door first. He smiled when she turned to him; he motioned to the couch telling her to have a sit.

"I'll go get the drinks." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Calleigh sat there waiting and observed the room she had entered.

It was like any mans house with a big screen TV and a coffee table, not to mention the huge couch that took up most of the space in the living room. It was surprisingly clean for a man who was never home.

"Here we go." Horatio said sitting a bottle of vodka and orange juice on the table.

"Thank you." Calleigh said and picked up one of the two cups and poured herself some.

Ten minutes later they were both rather drunk and Calleigh was just staring at Horatio.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very attractive eyes?" Horatio asked tilting his head to one side and studying her face.

"And your cheek bones." Horatio's hand came up and caressed her soft as silk cheek.

"Thank you." Calleigh said looking down at her hands closed around her glass in her lap.

"I mean it you're very beautiful." He said tilting her head up so she was looking at him.

His eyes bounced around as he took in her face and neck before coming to land on her lips. He smiled and then looked up into her eyes seeing that she was just a breathless as he was he brought his mouth down to hers.

His lips were so soft it shocked her causing her to gasp in surprise. When he felt her mouth open he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth. He let his hands travel the length of her sides and back down before coming to rest on her hips. Calleigh pressed her hands to his chest feeling his heart beat fast under her palms.

"I want to take you to bed Calleigh, I have for a while. Will you let me?" He confessed as he pulled away laying his forehead to hers and trying to catch his breath.

Calleigh felt like she was on a run away train and there was no way off but to jump and she'd be damned if she'd jump off this train for nothing.

She stood and reached down for his hand. He took it and she started down the hall looking around for his bedroom.

She found it at the end of the hall just across from a large bathroom. She walked inside and pulled Horatio to her. Pressing her lips hungrily to his making her way over to the bed. She pushed him back onto it and stood at the side bring her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Horatio smiled and looked on at the woman in front of him as she stripped herself for him. He lunged back on his elbows smiling.

Next to go was her bra which Horatio caught when she threw it at him. Smiling he threw it to the ground and climbed from the bed taking her into his arms and kissing her hungrily as she had done him only moments ago.

Calleigh broke the kiss long enough to unbutton Horatio's shirt and throw it on the floor beside hers. Horatio took over where she had left off on undressing herself.

He caressed her legs as he undid her pants and slide them down her legs taking her panties with them. She grinned at him when he pulled his head away and stepped back to look her over. After several seconds Calleigh reached for him and he slide into her arms pulling her head up to kiss her.

"Make love to me Horatio." Calleigh's simple statement was all he needed he lifted her onto the bed and came down on top of her. He smiled as she pressed a kisses to his cheek and down his face, her hands making quick work of his belt, pants, and boxers. She sucked in a breath when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle it hard. She thought she would die from the heat as he continued to work her into a tight little nub of pleasure. Calleigh had never experienced so much pleasure before with any other man but Horatio was a gifted man there was no doubt.

When he'd finished lavishing her breast he moved down to her stomach and once satisfying his curiosity about how the skin on the underside of her breast tasted and the tight skin around her navel he moved down to her sex moving his tongue in slow deliberate licks. Horatio felt more than heard Calleigh's loud release, he'd felt the moment that it had happened. This was her, she was really here and he was really doing this with her. She made everything real for him, without Calleigh nothing made sense. The world was an open book that was closed to him when she wasn't around. Calleigh was his world and he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.

Coming above her Horatio pushed the damp strands of her blonde hair out of the way he stared down at her and smiled. She ran her hands down his back until she reached his buttock and pulled his pelvis into hers telling him without words what she wanted. He quickly obliged.

It was slow and lovely as Horatio filled her to complete and then began to stroke her on the outside and inside. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips and angled herself up so that his penetration was deeper. She felt him quiver at the touch of her hand on his back massaging the muscles that were tensed between his shoulder blades. Calleigh nuzzled Horatio's neck and placed hot open mouthed kisses down the sides and onto his shoulder tops.

She felt her orgasm build and when she bucked and fell so did he. They rode the wave of ecstasy together and when they finally touched back down they lay together just staring at each other. Slowly a smile spread across his lovely face and was reflected by her. They snuggled closer and fell into a deep sleep both a little happier for what they'd done.

TBC 

I knew it's a little late but review anyway. I love to hear from people. This is my first fic for CSI: Miami so don't be too hard on mo okay. Anyway let me knew what you think. Peace out.


End file.
